rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY: Amity Arena
RWBY: Amity Arena is an official mobile game of the American anime web series, RWBY. The game appears to transport players to the world of Remnant to create a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses fighting in the Vytal Festival. Players will pit their chosen champions against each other in unique biomes just like in the Amity Colosseum. NHN Entertainment were inspired by Remnant: The Game, the board game the characters play in Volume 2.Gambitmag The game was revealed by Rooster Teeth on April 25, 2018.RT Twitter The art director and concept artist for the official character designs is Shin Hun-gyo in BaobabNet. Playable Characters Protagonists Team RWBY *Ruby Rose: **'Scythe Ruby' - Dashes towards her enemies to deal area damage with her scythe. **'Sniper Ruby' - Fires Crescent Rose rapidly, then leaps backward with recoil. *Ice Weiss: Freezes enemies solid for a set duration. *Blake Belladonna: **'Ribbon Blake' - Can be deployed anywhere on the arena. **'Shadow Blake' - Dashes to a designated location while leaving an afterimage behind. *Yang Xiao Long: **'Biker Yang' - Punches her enemies with great force, pushing them back. **'Rocket Yang' - Lets loose a barrage of rockets that knock her enemies back. Team JNPR *Jaune Arc: **'Vomit Boy Jaune' -An average melee unit that is an all-around fighter. **'Boundless Jaune' - Rushes to heal nearby allies at target location. *Pyrrha Nikos: Throws out a shield that also hits enemies on its way back. *Nora Valkyrie: Smashes enemies into the sky and removes them from battle. *Lie Ren: Moves quickly to the enemy and delivers a powerful attack. Team SSSN *Sun Wukong: Summons Clones that decay over time. *Neptune Vasilias: A ranged unit that shocks nearby enemies upon placement and when attacking. Team CFVY *Coco Adel: Deals increasingly higher damage to the enemy with her minigun. *Fox Alistair: Sows confusion among enemies to split them up. *Velvet Scarlatina: A unit that copies a previously deployed unit. *Yatsuhashi Daichi: Attacks and stuns enemies in his placement area. Team BRNZ *Roy Stallion: Throws saws that also hits enemies on its way back. *Nolan Porfirio: Continues to deal electric damage with each attack. *May Zedong: A ranged unit with an incredibly long attack range. Team FNKI *Flynt Coal: Damages and pushes the enemies away. *Neon Katt: A melee unit that taunts enemies and is invincible while moving, until her first attack. Team STRQ *Qrow Branwen: **'Crow Qrow' - Transforms into a Crow to fly to a designated location. **'Greatsword Qrow' - To Be Announced... Antagonists 'Salem's Faction' *Tyrian Callows: To Be Announced... 'Cinder's Faction' *Cinder Fall: A ranged unit that rains arrows down on a designated area. *Emerald Sustrai: Creates phantom images of allies in range. *Mercury Black: Fires a targeted air blast that damages and stuns enemies. Jumps backward after making an attack. *Roman Torchwick: Can pull an enemy or an ally to himself. *Neopolitan: **'Parasol Neo' - A melee unit that uses her parasol as a barrier to resist attacks. **'N/A Neo' - To Be Announced... 'Junior's Club' *Xiong Family: The two "idiots" attack with axes while Junior attacks from a distance. White Fang *Adam Taurus: A melee unit capable of extreme speed and attack. *Albain Brothers: To Be Added... *Ilia Amitola: A melee unit that moves undetected. *White Fang Goons: **'White Fang Thugs' - Deploys three White Fang Fighters that have low HP but hit hard. **'White Fang Gunners' - Deploys three White Fang gunners that are weak but shoot quickly. **'White Fang Squad' - Deploys a squad of both melee and ranged White Fang. *White Fang Dropship: Moves to the enemy's turret or tower and drops a group of White Fang Thugs. *White Fang Lieutenant: A melee unit with a powerful double strike. *White Fang Watchtower: Three White Fang Gunners are hiding safely in the tower while attacking enemies. Atlesian Technology *Penny Polendina: Creates a bladestorm at a target location that deals damage for a set duration. *AK-200: Two AK-200 droids ready for ranged combat. *AK-130: Four AK-130 droids ready for melee combat. *Spider Droid: Shoots a laser into a target for a set amount of time. *Atlesian Paladin: A durable ranged unit that only goes after structures. *Atlesian Airship: Deploys two AK-130 units every few seconds. Creatures of Grimm *Ursa: **'Ursa Major' - A durable melee unit that only goes after structures. **'N/A' - To Be Announced... *King Taijitu: Wraps around and deals continuous damage to enemies. *Nevermore Chick: A ranged air unit that makes area attacks from above. *Baby Death Stalker: **'Baby Death Stalker Swarm' - Deploys fifteen Mini Death Stalkers. **'Baby Death Stalkers' - Deploys four Mini Death Stalkers. **'Death Stalker Den' - Spawns one Baby Death Stalker every so often. If the den collapses, four will immediately spawn. *Boarbatusk: Rolls towards its enemies with great speed and power. *Lancer: **'Lancers' - Deploys three small ranged air units with fast attack speeds. **'Lancer Swarm' - Deploys six small ranged air units with fast attack speeds. **'Queen Lancer' - This aerial tank unit summons lancers at regular intervals. *Griffon: A melee air unit that closes in quickly and hits hard. *Beowolf: **'Beowolf Alpha' - Leaps at a structure and deals heavy damage to it. **'Beowolf Pack' - Melee units that dash towards structures. *Geist: **'Petra Gigas' - A tanky unit that deals great area damage upon death. *Beringel: A melee unit that has a jump slam and area attacks. Miscellaneous *Glynda Goodwitch: Summons a temporary defense tower. *Zwei: A unit that flies to a target location and damages the surrounding area. *Old Man Shopkeep: Helps generate Aura every eight seconds. Team Attacks *Ice Flower: A combo unit that can freeze enemies at close and long ranges. *Bumblebee: A combo unit that moves to a target location to displace and damage enemies. *Dr. Oobleck + Zwei: A combo unit that deals ranged damage in a straight line. *Pomegrenade: A combo unit that launch in the air and crash on the enemies at close and long ranges. Arenas Gameplay Choose your Huntsmen Pick any Huntsman or Huntress from Vale, Mistral, Atlas or Vacuo! Each with unique dust-infused abilities, semblances, and weapons, you can even test your teams against your fellow guild mates in friendly matches before taking on an opponent in real-time to improve your rank. Fight in the tournament Compete against other schools and other teams as you climb to the top of the leaderboard! With your favorite member of the Beacon Huntsmen Academy, you can prove your prowess on a global stage. Mix and match Creatures of Grimm, famous Huntsmen, and soldiers from the White Fang or Atlas to supplement your team. Experience the world of Remnant From the icy mountains of Atlas to the quad before the Grand Hall at Haven Academy, battle your team of Huntsmen and creatures against other players around the globe. Unlock new arenas and locations in Remnant, and build up a solid deck of characters and play with a strategy that works for you. Customize your deck Collect dozens of cards of your favorite characters in the RWBY universe. Use their Semblances and skills to fight against opponents, knocking out their champions, and destroying their Dust Towers. Go on special missions around Remnant with your Huntsmen to recover more resources and cards. Learn from friends and guild mates the best strategies, perfect skill timing, and misdirection plays to win every match. Compete against other players Real-time strategic duels mean you go head-to-head against another opponent for control of the arena. Use your wits and skills to bypass your opponent and destroy their defensive towers. Discover the abilities and strategies with each card, and use the skills of the Huntsmen and Grimm at the perfect time to snatch up a victory at the last second.Google Play Quotes Team RWBY Team JNPR Team CFVY Team SSSN Team FNKI Antagonists Miscellaneous Team Attacks Trivia * With the four main girls and Jaune having multiple units, some of them use the post-Volume 4 redesign, namely Scythe Ruby, Ribbon Blake, Ice Flower, Bumblebee (which even has Yang with a mechanical arm) and Boundless Jaune. *Some of the units have alternate outfits, mostly the eight protagonists: **Scythe Ruby, Ice Weiss and Ribbon Blake have their pajamas (the first for early access players, the latter two, once the Cookie Shop was created during the game's first update), whereas Nora got an RTX shirt for those who attended the 2018 convention, while Sniper Ruby, Shadow Blake, Vomit Boy Jaune, and Pyrrha have their Beacon Academy uniforms which are accessible via Outfit Draw. Uniforms were made available for Scythe, Ice, Ribbon and Rocket in 2019. **As of the Christmas 2018 update, the pajamas of Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY are now available in the Cookie Shop. In Yang's case, it is Biker Yang, with a slightly altered color scheme (black top and orange shorts, an inversion of the show's pajamas) as well as a purple ribbon (which Yang normally ties around her leg) resting on her head.Biker Yang's Bow Controversy **Included in the Christmas Non-Descript Winter Holiday update is a Cookie Crate that can be brought with Chocolate Cookies that allows the player access the Christmas outfits of Nolan, May, Nevermore Chick and Ursa Major via Outfit Draw. **Another Christmas promotion had a holiday outfit for Penny that can be purchased alongside a handful of Dust Crystals. **On New Year's Eve, the game had a Prom Update which included Team RWBY's Beacon Dance outfits for Scythe, Ice, Ribbon and Biker. **In the first January 2019 update, they added the dance outfits of Penny, Neptune, Jaune and Sun. **In the first February 2019 update, they added Valentine's Day-themed outfits for Glynda and Qrow. **In the second February 2019 update, they added Roman and Zwei's Valentine's Day-themed outfits with can be purchased in the shop alongside a handful of Dust Crystals as well as Lovey-Dovey Crates. ** The April 2019 event "Cinder's Ball" allowed the players to unlock Cinder's Beacon Ball outfit by winning 30 Fame matches. *Out of all the humanoid characters with audio commentary, only Neo (who is mute) and Fox (who hasn't had a spoken line yet) do not speak their lines. Instead, the clips used are of Roman tasking her to use her Semblance onto the opponent, taken from the episode "Painting the Town...", and Coco complimenting Fox's battle skills, from "Breach". Both episodes also have the soundbites used for the Xiong Family ("Painting the Town...") and Dr. Oobleck ("Breach"). **Coincidentally, Neo, as well as Cinder, are the only characters in the game who have their own Emblems, but once their cards are obtained, the Emblem that can be seen in their backgrounds belongs to Salem. **The January 2019 update added two new audio clips for Coco and Sun, with the former's taken from the episode, "Lessons Learned", and the latter's from the RWBY Chibi episode, "Big Vacation". **Both of Yang's quotes are taken from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, and Nora's is from the episode, "Players and Pieces". **Cinder's quote derives from the episode "Dance Dance Infiltration". **Neon Katt and Flynt Coal's quotes derive from the episode "Never Miss a Beat". **The audio clips of Ruby shouting out the team attacks is derived from "Painting the Town...". **Roman's audio clip comes from "No Brakes". **Yatsuhashi's audio clip is derived from "Lessons Learned". **Neptune's audio clip is derived from "New Challengers...". *During Halloween, all structures had floating Jack O' Lanterns above them. During the Christmas Non-Descript Winter Holiday, the turrets became snowmen and the tower became a Christmas Tree, snowflakes dangled from the game logo in the title screens, and it snowed in both the lobby as well as the arenas. *During New Year's, every post-game crate reveal was preceded by fireworks and a "Happy New Year" message along with the Amity Arena logo. *During Valentine's Day, the store was filled with candy hearts, ribbons and gift boxes, and a "Dum-Dum" banner (alluding to Neo's assessment of Roman in "Mysterious Red Button") was made available. * For April Fools Day, some of the models of the units in the game were switched around. These include: ** Ursa Major becoming a Death Stalker ** Baby Death Stalker Swarm becoming fifteen small Ursa ** Lancers as well as the ones being spawn by the Queen Lancer turning into Zwei in his Valentine's outfit. * For Easter, along with the introduction of Velvet, the Beowolf Pack was given rabbit ears. *The Emblems in the character intros are mostly their personal ones or of the organization they are a part of. This also applies to characters who have Emblems that have not been revealed in series as of yet. **Examples of cards that have the Emblem of their organization are: ***The Creatures of Grimm, Neo and Cinder having Salem's Emblem ***The White Fang Thugs and Ilia having the White Fang Emblem **Examples of cards that have Emblems of their respective Kingdom: ***Nolan and May having Vacuo's Emblem ***The Xiong Family, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Oobleck as well as the Shopkeep having Vale's Emblem ***Neon Katt and Atlesian Technology having Atlas' Emblem *Although Flynt's Semblance in the show allows him to make three more color-coded copies of himself, said copies in the game are not color-coded. *During the time where Neo and a handful of other new cards were added to the first major update of the game, the last part of her description talks about how she may or may not be capable of speaking, but after a recent update, this bit has been since then removed for unknown reasons. *In the Japanese promo trailer for the release of the game on January 31st, some scenes from the show are re-animated using the in-game character game models. These scenes include: **Ruby decapitating a Beowolf from the "Red" Trailer **Weiss attacking a White Fang member instead of attacking the Lieutenant from "No Brakes" **Blake fighting Roman from "No Brakes" **Yang versus Junior from "Yellow" Trailer **Team RWBY posing at the end of the Volume 2 Opening *On February 4th, 2019, RWBY Chibi concept artist, Hajime Nakamura, leaked Ice Weiss' new outfit which was included in the February 7th, 2019 event of the game.Ice Weiss Ice Skating Outfit **The event is revealed to be called the "Ice Queen Weiss Mission", wherein players should engage in 50 Fame battles in the given week in order to get Weiss' new exclusive skin, which also has an alternate movement animation. When equipped with her new skin, the new animation has her skating through the field rather than the normal running animation. **On February 12, 2019, the developers have stated that the ice-skating animation for Ice Queen Weiss' skin wasn't originally made for her, teasing the later addition of Neon Katt.February 2019 Update and Neon Katt Tease *During the second February 2019 update, they added the Beta testing for the game's Plaza Feature, which opens up for players every three hours for an entire hour where players can interact with each other outside of battle as their favorite characters. **On February 15th, 2019, they made it so that the Plaza would be available for everyone for the rest of the weekend while the developers sort out the rest of the coding and de-bugging. *Tapping the background art of each card six times allows the player to rewatch the intro sequence of the respective cards. *During the March 2019 update, the game introduces the concept of Legendary Cards as well as the team attack cards and the meta for the Battle of Beacon PvE. **This update was referred to as The Fall of Beacon update wherein players can purchase two bundles with two different limited edition titles per bundle at the shop. Wherein the first bundle gives you the title that is memory of Pyrrha as well as her last battle atop Beacon Academy's Tower wherein the second bundle gives you a title that is decorated with the debris of the damaged structures during The Fall. * The Battle of Beacon introduction is given by Pyrrha, who references the Pumpkin Pete's shoot from "The One with a Laugh Track" ("that was almost as hard as eating Pumpkin Pete's again, and again, again..."), and has among its lines a flub by Jen Brown (“By clearing stages you can earn Lien, crates, and cards. Oh I said that backwards.”).Jen Brown's Tweet * The game was the first to reveal some of Fox's backstory while confirming that he is indeed blind. ** The game was also the first to reveal some of Adam's backstory. * Velvet's promotional package was named "The Velveteen Bundle" after the book that inspired her name, The Velveteen Rabbit. * The game is also the first to reveal that the team attack "Pomegrenade" was thought up by Jaune during the last second in order for them to fend against the Death Stalker he and Pyrrha came across in "Players and Pieces", wherein the team attack involves Pyrrha launching Nora into the air, thus making her land on a desired location with Maginhild. It is also revealed that after Pyrrha's passing, Jaune had to take her place instead. * Pyrrha's death animation in her Pomegrenade card is similar to that of her in-show death in the episode "End of the Beginning". Links *Data Library *Official Website *[https://twitter.com/RWBYAmityArena RWBY: Amity Arena Twitter] *[https://www.facebook.com/RWBYAmityArena RWBY: Amity Arena Facebook] *[https://www.instagram.com/RWBYAmityArena/ RWBY: Amity Arena Instagram] References Category:Video Games